


Heaven

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Leaving Home, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon was most pleasant company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

Kon was back, and that truly meant the world, even though he was ashamed of the fact that it had taken so long for them to have some time to their selves. But Bruce really had been the priority, Ra’s had made things overly difficult for him, and he had been in the midst of a meltdown so one could hardly blame him.

Kon had taken his dismissal from Robin almost as hard as he had. Truthfully, he was touched by his concern, and outright refusal to acknowledge Damian. It meant that someone really knew him and actually cared.

Bruce was not speaking with him. Honestly, Tim was not exactly making an effort to establish contact either. He knew he had crossed the line, even if only for a moment, and it would take time for either of them to recover from it. As things stood, he truly could not say what choices he would make in the future, and because of such he had taken a leave of absence. A much need vacation away from Gotham, away from Bruce, Batman and Robin, and Batgirl. It had only made sense to spend this time with Kon, catch up, and see where things stood.

The Kent farm was heaven in every sense of the word.

Relaxing, quiet, stress-free… and it was an atmosphere he had been craving for a very long time. He could breathe easy, sit back, and take life in without worrying about life taking _him_ for a change.

And Kon was most pleasant company.

They were mostly lazy days, sans for times that Superboy had to be super and help out on the farm, and Tim enjoyed the sunny hot days, nothing like Gotham, and laying in the grass while Kon worked. He spent most of his time lounging around in loose fitting jeans and one of Kon’s oversized shirts. He hadn’t bothered to bring much from Gotham. Ma treated him to meals so delicious they rivaled Alfred’s. They had a traditional family life set up for them there, and it was definitely something he could get used to, if given the chance.

Nights were spent in the barn up in Conner’s loft. He loved the nights the most for that reason. The alone time. Time spent curled up together on the couch watching the sun set, watching movies Kon had missed while he had been gone, and it was peaceful. He had missed simpler times but mostly… mostly he had missed Conner, and missed having some semblance of a life outside of his duties.

He would surely return to Gotham eventually, but he was not in any hurry to go back, not while he needed a breather, and certainly not when Kon had him pulled tight against his chest as he slept.

For now he simply gave a soft sigh of relief, entwined their legs, and listened to the steady beat of Superboy’s heart.

 


End file.
